Here We Go
by soapy12
Summary: Spoilers For Journeys End! Small snapshots of the Doctor and Rose's life together in the parallel universe... Rose/Ten Obviously, it's all I ever write : Reviewees will be loved mucho :
1. Here In Your Arms

A/N: Well, after Journey's End, I just had to write this, for closure I guess :)

Big Thanks to Zombieegirl for getting me back into writing again and for help with the title :D So This is for you!

And Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Rose slipped into her favourite pair of pyjamas, immediately feeling comfortable and safe. She shrugged her dressing gown on and tied the belt loosely; Rose tugged a brush through her golden blonde locks and smiled at her reflection seeing the Doctor behind her.

"Hey you" He smiled gently, kissing her neck and burying himself in her neck

"Hey you" She replied smiling right back

She placed the brush on her chest of drawers and stood, instantly enjoying the warmth that the Doctor provided, she moved closer and placed her head on his chest, he smelt like cinnamon, that distinct smell that always drove her crazy.

The Doctor leant down and kissed the top of her head smelling her hair, she smelt like so many different things, his sense of smell still heightened from being half time lord. She smelt like fruits and spices but also of adventure and excitement. He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head, everything was exactly how he wanted it and now they were going to spend their first night together.

The Doctor's arm slipped down her back and to her side, where he met her hand and fused their fingers together, he pulled away from her slightly and began walking to their newly made bed.

Rose stopped at the side of the bed and began to remove her dressing gown, the Doctor stopped her and slowly undid the belt himself, he shrugged the fabric over her shoulders and smiled softly at her, he leant down to kiss her on the forehead, and Rose's eyes fluttered closed.

She precariously sat on the edge of the bed and the Doctor sat beside her.

"Doctor" She began, but the Doctor placed a thumb over her lips, carefully tracing her features with the rest of his hand

"Oh, Rose" He whispered watching her as if she would break if he even so much as touched her, he sharply withdrew his hand and looked awkwardly at the floor

"I can't believe this is all ours" Rose smiled lightening the tension as she looked around the room, taking in the surroundings.

It was the spare bedroom in Pete and Jackie's mansion, and the Doctor had spent all day and several more hours painting and prodding with his sonic screwdriver to create the perfect haven for himself and Rose.

The Doctor had settled on a very light green with golden flecks, for the walls, a cream carpet and green rug for the floor and a pure white ensuite, including shower, bath and toilet.

Rose had gone out to get the furniture, she had been to a large furniture depot and bought all the furniture at the same time to save on next day delivery and she got 20 off with each item she bought, if she bought a bed from the depot.

Rose had settle on cream dressing tables, a cream wardrobe and a gold double bed, Rose had been a little nervous about the king sized bed as it would be the first time she and the Doctor had ever slept in the same room let alone the same bed.

When Rose had returned home with the furniture in tow the Doctor had carefully sprayed the furniture with tiny specks of gold paint, to match the décor, it almost looked like a room from the TARDIS.

Together the Doctor and Rose had gone shopping for cushions and a television and other necessities. Their duvet cover was an impossibly light green which matched the walls around them; their wall mounted television was 42" which they were able to afford with a little help from the sonic screwdriver. They bought matching gold and cream cushions which they then littered their new bed with.

"I can't wait to live with you properly" The Doctor replied back

"The privacy of our own home" She smiled widely at the Doctor and watched him as his eyes sparkled with happiness, gently she leant forward and captured him in a kiss to end all kisses.

They fell backwards and landed softly facing each other on their bed, Rose pulled away and let the Doctor place little butterfly kisses on every inch of her lips that was possible.

"I love you" She whispered

And it was all he needed to hear.

Together they curled up under the duvet, Rose laying her head on his chest and her hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat. The Doctor had an arm draped carefully over Rose's still body and could feel the heat from her radiating into his skin; he closed his eyes and fell asleep, curled into the love of his life.

* * *

A/N: All the chapters will be around this length, because they are only small little insights into the Doctor and Rose's new life :)

Reviewees I will love forever :) xxx


	2. Off We Go

A/N: OK, Un-beta-d because my beta is incredibly slow... Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! And if I ever get the chapter from my beta I will be sure to substitute the new beta-d version for this one :) Enjoy!

* * *

Hand in hand the Doctor and Rose walked down an empty street at around nine in the evening, he squeezed her hand and she smiled as she ran her thumb over his.

He let go only to open the door for her, she was grateful for the warmth and happiness that the cinema offered, she smiled as she removed her scarf, the Doctor being the perfect gentleman and helping her take off her coat.

"Miss Tyler" The Doctor grinned and offered her an arm, which she took and laughed lightly, her tongue poking out from between her teeth

"Care to escort me into the cinema?" He asked in a very posh deep voice

"Of course" Rose replied in a voice that mirrored his "We must get our tickets first, dear" She grinned and let go of his arm before bursting out laughing at the Doctors embarrassed face

"What? I've not done this before" He replied looking at the floor

"You've never been to the cinema before?" Rose asked, not believing him

"Nope" he replied lightly popping the 'p'

"In all your 900 years and ten regenerations, you've never thought to go to the cinema, at all?" She countered, still not believing him

The Doctor just cocked his head to the side slightly and grinned goofily.

Rose smiled, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek

"You're just too adorable, you know that?" She grinned feeling the Doctor place his hand on the small of her back

"I know" He replied matter of factly

Rose shook her head sarcastically and moved to the counter

"Two tickets to see…" Rose stalled for a second glancing up at the screen above her.

The Doctor looked around the small building, it didn't stretch far back but he supposed it didn't need to.

On the walls were posters for the latest films, including the one they were intending on watching today, straight ahead of the clear doors that were just starting to catch the new rainfall, were two sets of stairs, one set for going up and the other for going down, they wound right round and stopped at a confectionary counter, all sorts of sweets littered the aisles including jelly babies, a grin appeared on his face as Rose walked up behind him; tickets in hand.

Taking her hand the Doctor moved to the counter and ordered a large popcorn for the two to share. Rose smiled as he picked up the popcorn in one hand, together they walked to the woman who took their tickets and ripped them in half, smiling and directing them to their seats.

Rose sat to the left of the Doctor, she lifted the arm rest up and leant against him, he welcomed her instantly and hung an arm around her back, and she sighed happily before her placing her hand in the popcorn.

"Oi! The film hasn't even started yet!" The Doctor cried as if eating a small piece of popcorn was the biggest crime committed in the whole universe

Rose smirked

"Just 'cos I got there first" She smiled sticking her hand in again and withdrawing several pieces, eating them tantalisingly slowly. The Doctor licked his lips, before temptation overcame him and he just had to kiss her, unfortunately in doing so, he managed to knock the popcorn over, sending it flying over the people in front of them and littering the floor, but neither the Doctor nor Rose cared, their tongues were entangled in one passionate, flame filled kiss.

Rose broke first, gasping for breath; her eyes widened in shock as the couple sat in front of them stood up and started yelling at the Doctor and Rose in turn

"Terribly sorry" The Doctor told them, brushing all the popcorn under his seat and off of theirs.

"You should be!" The man cried, Rose was trying awfully hard not to laugh, she stifled a giggle and apologised to the woman

"That's quite alright" She replied smiling at Rose, she pushed her auburn hair from her shoulders and added "My husband flies off the handle a bit sometimes, he over reacts" She smiled as Rose smiled back at her, the woman sat down and dragged her husband down beside her

"Drop it" Rose heard the woman tell the man

The Doctor watched Rose, a blush creeping up his neck; Rose giggled and settled back down into his arms again.

As the film wore on, the Doctor managed to save some of the popcorn and now they had reached the last pieces, their hands met at the bottom of the bucket and they both abandoned the box, placing it on the floor and linking their fingers.

"He has a son?" The Doctor exclaimed as they left the cinema

"I told you not to watch it, but no! 'I've seen them all before' you said" Rose stopped, smiling at the Doctor to show him she was joking "'We'll go see something else then' I said to you, but no, you didn't mind watching it again' you said…" Rose was thrown off mid-sentence as the Doctor leant down to kiss her, soundly but sweetly.

"Let's go home" He said, once he was done shutting her up.

* * *

Please Review!! if I get 3 reviews for this chapter, I will update before friday! And that is saying something :D Thank you! xXx


	3. A Small Place In The Country

A/N: Woo hoo! Got this out on Friday as promised!

Thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews, I absolutely love to read them and yes they did go and see Indiana Jones! It was the only film I had seen recently!

Enjoy! Ooo Once again Unbeta-d chapter as I still haven't recieved the first chapter back from my beta!

* * *

The Doctor fumbled in his pocket, his thumb stroking the velvet of the small box he now carried everywhere; just in case.

He felt nervous and scared and worried, would she decline him, reject him and leave? Or would she jump for joy and be incredibly happy.

Neither options were likely, the Doctor mused. He was coming up with the most extreme scenarios, which were incredibly unlikely to happen.

The Doctor glanced across at Rose, her golden blonde hair, shone in the morning sun, and reflected back to him like water from a pond. He smiled, just the sight of her made him smile, and this is exactly how he wanted to feel; every day of his life.

Rose glanced worriedly across at the Doctor; he was frowning and mumbling to himself again. Something had been distracting him recently, and she was hoping to get it out of him today. The Doctor had arranged a meeting with an estate agent for the entire day, and they were due to arrive at the first house any minute now. Rose placed a finger in her mouth and began gently biting her nails; she was anxious as to where the Doctor had located them, they had driven past the horrible neighbourhood and had now entered the countryside.

Together, the Doctor and Rose had decided on the countryside, as it had a large area for the Doctor to mess around with, it was isolated, except for the small community, and it was very near to Pete and Jackie's house.

The Doctor watched the rolling green acres fly by through his window and reached across for Rose's hand; she laced their fingers and smiled gently.

The Doctor returned her smile and continued to look out of the window, finally they stopped outside a rather large house, small stables were just round the corner stretching out into the acres of land behind their house.

From the outside, the house looked old and derelict but on the inside, everything was gorgeous.

Together the Doctor and Rose began wandering of their own accord, much to the estate agents amusement.

"And this is the living room" She pointed out

"Wow" Rose breathed, reaching for the Doctor's hand to show her appreciation.

The room was large and slightly curved; a large fireplace gave the room a more homely feel.

"Does it remind you of" The Doctor began letting Rose complete his sentence

"Queen Victoria's living room" She finished

The estate agent looked a little confused 'Queen Victoria's Living room?' she asked herself 'Maybe I heard them wrong' she shook herself slightly.

The Doctor nodded at Rose and proceeded to lead her from that room and into the kitchen

The kitchen was rather large too, a big dining room table sat at one end of the room and the worktops and appliances at the other, in the middle of the kitchen, was a small island worktop, that doubled as a breakfast bar.

"Doctor" Rose heaved

"I know" He replied "this stuff looks like it's just come out New Earth!"

The estate agent raised an eyebrow

"No, I mean how are we gonna afford all this?" Rose closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before letting them flutter back open again, back to reality.

The Doctor reached into his pocket, careful to avoid the elegant box in his pocket and brandished a familiar looking item

"The sonic screwdriver?" Rose whispered

The Doctor looked proud with himself, "Stole it from the other me, when I realised he was gonna abandon me" He grinned cockily "He can make another one, I however don't have the equipment"

Rose laughed gently, and squeezed his hand

"So we're as rich as we like?" She asked almost rhetorically

"Oh yes" The Doctor nodded kissing the top of her head "Anything you want, you get"

Rose grinned

"I just want you" She shrugged

"You've certainly got me" The Doctor shot back

"Then I guess I'm set" Rose poked her tongue between her teeth very nearly laughing.

Placing the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, the Doctor's expression clouded with worry and seriousness, he fumbled for a bit before his cold clammy hands gripped the box.

Rose led him up the winding staircase and into the master of all the five bedrooms.

"What do you think?" Rose asked

This room was large and one of the walls was covered in mirror tiles, which doubled as a walk in wardrobe, in the middle of the room pushed against a wall was a four poster bed, draped in red and emerald velvet.

Velvet like the box.

The Doctor swallowed hard. But before he could say anything Rose interrupted him

"Doctor what's wrong? You've been acting like this all week! Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked, becoming increasingly impatient with her partner

The Doctor remained silent for a long time, the silence seemed to stretch on, and just as the blonde went to leave the room, the Doctor caught her hand and pulled her back

"Oh Rose" He whispered, stroking a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"I'm worried about you" Rose replied biting her lip

The Doctor nodded preparing himself for what he was about to ask, the speech he practised earlier clouded in his mind and then fled, so now the Doctor was stranded, he had to improvise. This fortunately was something he was very good at.

"Rose Tyler. I love you. I could say so much more but I'm not going to, you deserve every happiness and I want to be able to give it to you, I… I" The Doctor stumbled, tears blurring his vision, Rose reached up to gently wipe away his tears, before doing the same to herself and laughing slightly at their situation, and this small notion gave the Doctor enough courage to carry on.

"I am hopelessly in love with you, I can't get enough of you, and so I need to know." The Doctor took a deep breath before settling down on one knee and withdrawing the dreaded box from his pocket

Rose's eyes widened in shock before shaking her head nervously and blinking rapidly

"Rose Marion Tyler. Will you marry me?" Rose gasped in shock at the silver engagement ring nestled in emerald velvet, tears sprung to her eyes again as she looked at the Doctor

"Of course I will" She exclaimed, letting the Doctor stand before running into his arms and hugging him excitedly

"I love you" The Doctor whispered into her hair, as they clung to each other.

The couple hadn't needed to see anymore of the house or any of the other houses we had on offer; they had said that this house was the one for them. I have no idea what they were doing in that bedroom, but I definitely heard some squealing and hushed conversations. And I did notice when the two returned from the upstairs, the girl had a rather large ring on her wedding finger, that certainly wasn't their before. I hope they live happily ever after.

They made a nice couple.

Strange, but nice.

* * *

A/N: Ok Reviews really make my day :)

The last paragraph is written in the view of the estate agent, incase you hadn't noticed!

If I get 5 reviews this time I'll post the next chapter on Tuesday! Because I know you're all lovely!

Purple button :D


End file.
